battle_catsfandomcom-20200222-history
Tiny Horns (Deadly)
Tiny Horns is a stage added to BC 5.10 that unlocks Li'l Cow Cat's true form upon beating. This stage has no continues and Rare/Specials only. Battleground *The battle start with 2 Squire Rels, after a few seconds, one Li'l Lion Cat appears after a boss shockwave. *Li'l Lion Cat is spawned one after another. Until the Enemy Base is damaged, a group of them will appear, with another boss shockwave. *After this point, Li'l Lions are spawned in group of two occasionally, after a few minutes it appears alone similar to pre-boss. Strategies Strategy 1 *'Line Up': Gato Amigo, Jiangshi Cat, Riceball Cat, Cameraman Cat, Zamboney Cat, Paris Cat, Holy Valkyrie Cat, Awakened Bahamut Cat, Ururun Cat, Crimson Mina (optional) *'Cat Level': Special Cats: 30~40; Rare Cats: 40+. *Start with one Gato Amigo to clear the 2 Squire Rels. then spawn Curling Cat. After that spawn the first 5 Cats to block them. Spawn Paris Cat when possible. Never spawn Awakened Bahamut in this phase. *When the large group of Li'l Lions appear, if the player's Cats are high-leveled, they will lose some ground but the Li'l Lions will die one by one. Spawn Awakened Bahamut and Ururun Cat, if possible. It will take a few minutes to advance to the Enemy Base and destroy it. Strategy 2 *'Line Up': Flying Ninja Cat, Riceball Cat, Pastry Cat, Sushi Cat, Awakened Bahamut Cat, Jiangshi Cat, Ramen Cat, Cameraman Cat, Paris Cat, Holy Valkyrie Cat *'Cat Combo': Cool Japan (Unit Attack Up M) *'Cat Level': Special and Rare Cats will need to be at least Lv 40 *'Power-Ups': Rich Cat, Cat CPU *At the start of the battle turn of Cat CPU. Spam Ramen Cats until Li'l Lion Cat appears then spam Jiangshi and Cameraman Cat while saving up some points to call Valkyrie Cat. You'd be able to kill at least 2 or 3 Li'l Lion Cats by this point your are spawning Paris Cats along with Jiangshi, Ramen and Cameraman Cat. You'll reach the middle part of the map and pushing near the enemy base soon. You can call a Holy Valkyrie Cat at this point although optional. *Once the enemy base is hit a group of 3-4 Li'l Lion Cats will appear and another Li'l Lion Cat will spawn every few seconds. Keep spawning the meatshields, if you have enough points to call Bahamut do so and turn on the Cat CPU, most likely it's like a battle of endurance as you'll be pushed back a little bit. With the help of Awakened Bahamut and Holy Valkyrie Cat you'd be able to push thru the waves of Li'l Lion Cats until 1 or 2 of them are left which will be more manageable for you and you'll destroy the Enemy Base soon. *Note - Li'l Lion Cat spawn is infinite Strategy 3 * Row 1: '''2 (Unit Attack Up Sm) catcombos like Sister's Act and Choppers or just use Cool Japan + an area damager with +200 Range like Valkyrie * '''Row 2: '''Jiangshi Cat , Ramen Cat, Thaumaturge Cat, (the most important of all) Chill Cat and A. Bahamut Cat. * '''Cat Combo: '''Use the ones listed, or another Attack Up Sm and Weaken Up Sm-M, that will work too, but level up more the cats if you do that. * '''Cat Level: '''You can do it just with lvl. 30 but better take Ramen to 40 cause tank. * '''Power-Ups: '''None * Start with 3 Ramen, upgrade wallet to lvl. 3-4. After they die from the first li'l lion start summoning all you have in '''Row 2 '''except A. Bahamut. When the first li'l lion dies stop spawning any unit until half of the units you spawned are dead, then spam all the units except A. Bahamut again. When the new three li'l lions get stalled on the same spot, spawn A. Bahamut. Continue spamming all of '''Row 2, if you brought Valkyrie you will be able to use here when bahamut and chill cat kill some of the lots of li'l lions that spawn when hitting the base. If Bahamut hasn't died yet, you will probably win. Strategy 4 Row 1: Lust for battle/sister act, Dark cat, dark lazer (weaken up m), A.bahamut Row 2: Li'l Eraser, Jiangshi, Ramen, Thaumaturge, cameraman (all level 30 at least) Powerups: Rich cat, recommended. Start by using 1 Ramen to kill the squire rels (upgrade worker if without rich cat) and lure the first li'l lion to the base Spam everything on the second row besides Jiangshi and create a cameraman stack. When the first li'l lion dies start spamming Jiangshi with everything else. If you have brought a rich cat and are using the lust for battle cat combo send out Ururun. Continue spamming the bottom row and when the next li'l lion is dead stop spamming Jiangshi. This stack should reach the base and send out the li'l lions. Spam everything and send out awakened bahamut, try to keep the camera stack alive as long as possible. Continue spamming and wait out until the li'l lions spawn at a slower pace after that destroy the base and win. With hypermaxed cats this should be an easy win but this is still doable with lower level cats. Strategy 5 Row 1: Moneko, Neneko (Attack UP Sm), Skelecat, Necromancer Cat, Mr. (Research UP Sm x2) Row 2: Ramen Cat, Jiangshi Cat, Paris Cat, Cameraman Cat, A. Bahamut 'Power-Ups: '''Rich Cat and Cat CPU (Both needed) '''All Units in Row 2 have to be at least hypermaxed. '(Except Bahamut, who has to be Level 30) Start by spawning just Ramens whenever you can. When the first Li'l Lion Appears, start spawning Cameramen and Jiangshis too whenever you can. The 2 Research UP Combos make him and Ramen more stackable. By the time the First Lion dies, the next one should appear. Try to stall for as much time as possible and build up your Cameraman Stack. You might run low on Cash, if so, stop spawning Cameraman and only spawn him when you are around 1.000 Cash. Eventually, your Units will reach the base. Your Cameraman Stack has to be massive at that time, otherwise you will most certainly lose. When the tidal wave of Lions is released, Turn on CPU. Don't worry about it spawning Combo Cats, they can Tank hits and protect your stack. If you run low on Cash, deactivate CPU und spawn Cameraman, Ramen and Jiangshi. Remember to Reactivate it when you are on a decent Cash amount (~6.000). Of course, your stack will die down at a point, but when that time has come, the lion spawn will be close to only spawning one at a time. then, deactivate CPU and Spawn Ramen, Paris, Jiangshi and Cameraman. If you've done it correctly, you will have beaten down the Base soon. It might be easier for you than it was for me, because my Ramen is only Level 40 and Cameraman is 40+1, which is really low for the point of the game I'm in. A Quick add on: it MAY be helpful to manually spam ramen jiangshi and cameraman when you get the cant deploy anymore message. Also, this strat works just fine if somecats are a little underlevel-but you need another cats help if you do that. good luck! Strategy 6 Cool Japan, Awakened Bahamut, Thaumaturge, Cyborg, Ramen, Jiangshi, Cameraman Power ups: Rich Cat Ramen, Cameraman, and Cyborg should be hypermaxed. My cyborg (main attacker) was level 40 + 6. Start by sending 3-6 Jiangshis and 2 ramens. Once the first lion comes out spam jiangshis and ramen and it should die. Use 1-2 thaumaturges to help. Stop spamming around the first knockback. When the second lion comes out it should kill all the meatshields and advance. around the halfway mark spam everything on your second row and make sure it doesn't get too close. If it gets too close send out bahamut. You can occasionally send out your combo units, but they don't do much. When you reach the base, spam everything that is not in the combo and you should win. If you reach the deploy limit, just spam cyborgs when you can. Strategy 7 (easier strat) Cats: Skelecat, Hyper Mr. Necrodancer, Awakened Bahamut, Holy Valkyrie Cat, Jiangshi Cat, Li'l cat, Li'l eraser, Ramen cat, Cameraman Cat. Items: Rich cat (needed) Cat CPU (Highly recommended) Spam ramen until li'l lion appears then wait till only a few ramens are left then spawn ms and cameraman. spam those until you hit the base then lure them 1/4 of the way to your base then turn on the cpu (or spam the units) remember they will spam the combo units. a bahamut should kill the li'l lions with ease but remember to protect him and the cameraman stack will destroy the li'l lions. do this till the li'l lion spam decreases. Strategy 8 (without Rich Cat) This stage is much easier than Lion Maniac, and I will show you why (also all hall to Cameraman, I got a full cost down talent Chill but can't win because he has long animation) Line up: Aerial Recon, A. Bahamut Kyubey (30) (or Jiangshi), Li'l Eraser (40+6), Ramen (40+8), Cameraman (40+1), Holy Valkyrie (30) Item: nothing (if your team can kill the Lions quickly, you can use a Cat CPU) First, kill the Squire Rels quickly so you can upgrade your wallet. When Li'l Lion comes, you now should have a lv 3-4 wallet, spam 4-5 Cameraman, Li'l Eraser and Ramen (don't spam Kyubey/Jiangshi, as it will decrease your money gain in second). Your stack should kill the first Li'l Lion. Now don't spawn anything until the 2nd Lion go near your base, spawn A. Bahamut along with meatshields, also create a stack of Cameraman (also upgrade your wallet if you can). The Lion will spam at a slow rate so your team won't touch the base quickly, and of course, you will have more chance to summon 2nd Bahamut after the first one dies. BOOM! Your team finally touched the base. Make sure that your A. Bahamut didn't get hurt so he can kill the first Lion stack quickly. After that, spam everything! (even Ninja Cat (Flying Ninja Cat for more offence) on the combo). You will absolutely lose some ground, but now your stack of Cameraman should kill Lion in seconds. If you spawn Bahamut quick, 2nd Bahamut will be rechanged and you should win when you spawn 2nd Bahamut And wait... (if you bring Cat CPU you can do your personal jobs while your cats kill Li'l Lion) (my New Year's gift (bT_T)b) Reference *http://battlecats-db.com/stage/s1134.html Category:Awakening Stages